


Room For A Little One

by InkSplodge



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s03e04 The Djinn, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Missing Scene, On the Run, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Season/Series 03, Sharing a Bed, it's shippy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: After Liz and Red break into Aram’s apartment, and after they book their fantasy with The Djinn, both need somewhere to stay for the night.





	Room For A Little One

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea way back when the episode originally aired, but here I am, finally writing it 2 years later.  
> Wasn't sure if to have Reddington come in later for some cuddling, or even _other things_ with the three of them, but thought this was hella cute and in-character.

Closing the lid of his laptop, Aram brought his hands together in his lap. The “fantasy” was booked with The Djinn which meant his services for the night were no longer needed. Now it was waiting for tomorrow to explain it all to the task force. Just the thought of that made Aram tired, and checking the clock on his wall, he wasn’t surprised. 4am. Of course he was tired.

“So,” Aram awkwardly pointed towards his bedroom door, “I might go to bed.”

Standing in his kitchen space, Red nodded to Aram, a burner phone in his hand as he added in a phone number.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Agent Mojtabai,” Red smiled to him, before taking a phone call. Guessing it was talking to other contacts to sort out arrangements, Aram decided not to know too much and proceeded to turn to Liz.

Getting up from her place on the sofa, Liz spoke. “Are you sure it’s okay if we stay the night?”

Aram smiled, before his expression turned slightly downhearted. “It’s nice seeing you again, and knowing you’re okay.”

Tilting her head, Liz made a slight pout before opening her arms. Aram came forward, hugging Liz back. It felt good knowing she was still alive and still fighting to clear her name. They stood for a few moments, close in each other’s arms.

Straightening back up, Aram saw Red staring at the both of them, before turning on the spot and carrying on his phone call.

With a small stationary wave to Liz, Aram made his way to his bedroom, before coming back out and walking to the bathroom instead.

As Aram began his nightly routine, he thought about how long they’d be on the run, and how longer it would be. From brushing his teeth to splashing his face with lukewarm water, Aram stared at his reflection. At this precise moment, he was harnessing two of the most wanted criminals in America. Probably the free world too. Technically, doing nothing about it, and helping them with hospitality and further plans, should be racking up a few years in jail for being a co-conspirator. But it was all different circumstances, and with it was the presence of friends.

It seemed best to just wait until tomorrow.

Patting his face dry with a towel, Aram walked back into the living room. Liz had retaken her seat on the sofa, whilst Red paced back and forth on the phone, listening carefully.

For a moment, Aram stood and stared before taking a step closer, hands grabbing the back of the sofa.

“Are you sure you don’t need anything else?”

Red glanced to him before laughing down the phone, but Liz conversed.

“We’re good, Aram, thank you.” Her hand came out as she placed it on top of Aram’s, squeezing slightly.

Nodding with a short smile, Aram then shuffled back to his bedroom. Once inside he closed the door.

Continuing his nightly routine, he changed into a matching set of pyjamas before folding his clothes and placing them in the wardrobe.

Now it was just to sleep.

Over by the door he turned the bedroom’s light off before being plunged into darkness. Taking careful steps with hands outstretched, Aram took familiar steps to his double bed and rolled onto the top. His muscles instantly hurt at the sudden stop, but as the tight sensation passed they began to relax. Lying on top of the covers, he waited until he’s body began to feel sleepy before slipping under, favouring the righthand side of the bed.

It was dark in his room, orange light only spilling from under the bedroom door and through the blinds. However, he could hear Red laughing in the other room. Aram listened, eyes open, not able to sleep just yet.

The room became instantly brighter as the door was being opened; before the room was plunged into darkness once more.

“Aram, could you turn the light on?” It was Liz’s voice.

A hand came out to the bedside table lamp as light was brought back into room. By the door stood Liz, just in her trousers and top. Aram watched with a smile as Liz began walking over, making sure not to trip. Standing next to the bed, Liz had a smirk on her face.

“Got room for a little one?”

Aram didn’t response, but instead pulled back the sheets. Liz smiled. From her place, she started to undo her trousers, to which Aram looked away. When Liz slipped under the covers to lie next to him, the lamp stayed on.

Then they both lay on their back next to each other. For Aram, it felt more awkward than anything, feeling rigid and unsure if to comfort the other or to give Liz space. The minutes passed as the two stayed still.

“Can we cuddle?”

It was kind of a weird request from Liz, but Aram was sure there was nothing weird going to be attached. By any means, he felt weirder lying completely still all night. Although he was sure his response was from sleep deprivation, Aram was thankful for it anyway.

“Sure.”

In sync, they both rolled on to their sides so they faced each other, before both erupted into a small nervous laugh. Liz moved first, snaking her right arm under the pillow whilst the other curved around Aram’s arm to hold his shoulder. It took a moment of hesitant hands, but Aram placed his left arm on top of the pillow, out of the way, whilst his other hand lay across Liz’s back. From there Liz inched closer. One leg came in between Aram’s leg, and then she was close enough for them to be pressed against each other, able to feel the other’s warmth.

The eye contact was fleeting, until Liz placed her head on top of Aram’s. It was as though they were hugging but lying down.

“It’s nice not feeling like I’m on the run.”

Aram felt her words vibrate against him. Breathing for a moment, her scent filled his nose – although it was his shower gel, due to her having a shower earlier.

“I’m sure Mr Reddington will sort it.” He wasn’t sure if she would get exonerated at the end of it all, didn’t want to say what he didn’t believe. However there was no doubt in his mind that Red would help.

The response was only a hum. Liz then took a long breath out, relaxing.

“Maybe we should do this again when I’m back on the task force,” he could hear her smile as she spoke. It made him smile.

“Sure.”

***

Aram wasn’t quite sure when he fell to sleep – didn’t think he actually did. It was more moments of sleep before being aware of the room and Liz in his arms.

By the time the window was casting a cool light from outside, the door opened. Lying on his back, his right arm across his own chest with the other underneath Liz where she was tucked into his side.

The light from the bedside table still glowed in his vision, casting orange, before a shadow crossed his face. Someone had come to stand by his left side. There was a moment as Aram still had his eyes shut, sensing the other in the room as they talked.

“Lizzie.”

Liz mumbled at his right side, before he felt a kiss on his cheek from her. It was followed by Liz rolling off his arm, and then getting up; which Aram felt rather than saw.  

Picking up the courage to open his eyes slightly, it showed Liz now walking around the bed, her jacket in her arm. Then she was smiling to him, before Aram’s eyes shut once more.

“You’ll see the others soon enough,” he heard Red say to Liz, the voice that was next to him.

Aram hummed, half in the response, and half because he was still sleep.

A small laugh came from Liz as Red spoke once more.

“Thank you again, Aram.”

A kiss was planted on top of Aram’s forehead, before the shadow was gone and he listened to the two exiting his apartment.

 

When it came to explain what had happened to the task force, Aram made sure to avoid all the parts after The Djinn.


End file.
